


Their Journey's Beginning

by kimara (obi_ki)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Extended Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/kimara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mara and Luke explore the changes in their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Journey's Beginning

"Their Journey’s Beginning"

By Kimara

Disclaimer: These characters are all the property of Lucasfilm and Timothy Zahn. This story is written purely for entertainment value and I am not making any money from anything written here.

This story is basically a Luke and Mara romance, without much action just thoughts, feelings and developing characters. The story consists of them interacting together and doing some basically everyday things. Spoilers are basically all of Zahn’s novels and the original Trilogy. This story takes place during the time period in "Visions of the Future" after Luke and Mara leave Nirauan but before they reach Coruscant. It basically fills in the blank time in the book. This story had a rating of NC-17 due to some sexually explicit descriptions. Thank you to Licia, for all her support as I wavered back and forth on this and for inspiring me. Feedback can be sent to me at kimarasky@yahoo.com

 

********************************************************************************

As the second planet in the Nirauan system receded from the viewscreen, Luke let out a breath that he did not even realize he was holding. They had made it. Surprisingly, no one from the surface pursued them. Looks like the Chiss had been too busy cleaning up the mess they made in the hangar to bother trying to stop them.

Them. He wondered when he had started to think of himself and Mara as a unit. It had probably begun in the cloning chamber when they were fighting for their lives against the sentinel droids. The melding of their minds, hearts and force senses had been nothing short of incredible. But had it really only begun then. If either one of them had ever been willing to consider their special connection before, they probably would have realized that it truly began in the forest of Myrkr ten years ago.

A voice penetrated his reminiscing.

"Skywalker, have you heard anything that I've said to you?" Mara's question was posed with just enough sarcasm in her voice to assure Luke that those were not her first words to him in the last few minutes.

"Sorry Mara. I guess my mind was wandering," replied Luke.

Luke reached his left hand across the space between the copilot and pilot seats and intertwined his fingers with those of Mara’s right hand. Even this minor connection gave him a sense of total peace. But his pondering would have to wait until later.

"Have you plotted the course for Coruscant? I don't know how you feel Mara, but I am pretty anxious to get home," Luke said tiredly.

"I was thinking more of making a quick stop at the nearest New Republic base or one of Karrde's outposts. We could take a shower, find some clean clothes and actually be able to eat something other than ration bars. We might even get a chance to rest and relax a little," Mara said watching Luke's facial expression cautiously.

"Good point," Luke said. "You have always been much more practical than I am."

"Well, the saying opposites attract definitely fits with us as you are much more idealistic and trusting that I think I will ever be. That is probably why we have always made such a good team," Mara responded. " On the practical side, we never found out what Artoo was so excited about in the cloning chamber."

"Well, I guess it is about time we found out," Luke said as he left his seat and walked back to the alcove where they had plugged Artoo into the ship's computer. "Okay Artoo, you heard Mara. What did you find back there that got you so excited?"

Luke listened to Artoo's warbles and watched as the words appeared on the computer display. His face and senses resounded the shock he was feeling as he read through the display.

"What is it Luke?" Mara questioned seeing his expression and sensing his shock through their bond.

"I don't believe it, " Luke exclaimed. "Although he was only able to download an overview of the Unknown Regions, Artoo found something equally as important. He found Thrawn's copy of the Caamas Document."

Luke made his way back to the copilot seat with a mixture of disbelief and gratitude written all over his face. He had been putting his faith in the Force to guide all of his decisions since that fateful day in the Death Star trench when Ben had prompted him to "trust his feelings and use the Force." Again the Force had directed his path and allowed him to retrieve a document that would hopefully help avert a war. It had also led him to accept and acknowledge his feelings for Mara.

Mara looked at Luke as he returned to his seat trying to dissect his emotions. He was happy Artoo had found the document but she sensed something much deeper in his emotions. "Skywalker, what are you thinking about?" she asked. When he didn't respond immediately she reworded her question, "Luke what is it?" She hoped that the use of his first name, which was something she seldom did, would break through his reminiscing.

"I was just thinking.....", Luke replied still somewhat distracted.

"We both know how dangerous that can be," Mara teased hoping her bantering tone would bring him back to the here and now.

"I guess I will just have to keep you around to make sure that I stay out of trouble from any dangerous thoughts," Luke replied with a devilish twinkle in his eye. "Seriously though, Artoo's discovery make our needs for an intermediate stop much more compelling. We will need to contact Leia on Coruscant and the communications setup on this ship will not send a message over that great a distance."

"Let's bring up the navigational data in the computer and see where the closest place is," Mara replied as she began keying the controls to access the information and scanning through it. "We are only three hours away from Altrann and Karrde still has a small base located there. All of Karrde's bases have full communication facilities so we can contact Leia from there."

"Sounds like a plan," Luke replied. "The more I think about a shower, clean clothes and decent food, the better the idea sounds."

Before he could say anything else the warning message letting them know that they would be exiting hyperspace in a few minutes sounded.

"Talk about perfect timing," Mara stated somewhat smugly. " Looks like the short jump I programmed to get us away from Nirauan worked out pretty well." Looking at the expression on Luke's face Mara could guess what his next statement would be. She decided she would beat him to it. "I know, I know," she exclaimed, "I am a Jedi now and the Force influenced my course choice." This was really going to take some getting used to.

"I have to agree that this is definitely going to take some getting used to," Luke reiterated having overheard her thoughts through their bond. "But this connection could prove to be very interesting and it is a challenge that I am looking forward to exploring deeply," he quipped naughtily.

"All right Skywalker, let's get back to the task at hand," Mara retorted. "We need to program the coordinates to gets us to Altrann first." She quickly keyed a few entries into the computer and the course was set. "Artoo, check the coordinates for me," Mara asked as she turned back to look at the droid. Artoo warbled an affirmative and Mara's touch on the hyperspace lever muted the stars into the swirls of hyperspace.

Luke looked over at Mara seated in the pilot seat and reached out to touch her face lightly with the back of his hand. He studied her face closely but her emotions seemed cloudy. He contemplated reaching out to her through their bond but decided against it. This connection was going to be an adjustment for both of them and although it just felt right he did not want to push Mara too fast. They had spent most of their time on Nirauan either trying to figure out what the Chiss were up to or just trying to survive. Neither of them had the opportunity to contemplate what the result of this change in their relationship would mean.

Cupping Mara's chin in his hand, Luke turned her face until their eyes met. " I can almost see the smoke starting to form so you probably should stop thinking so hard," Luke teased. "The last time I remember you being so deep in thought you were trying to plan when and how you would kill me. Should I start to worry?"

Luke reference to their first meeting brought Mara out of her reverie. "You probably should make sure that you are never on my bad side, Farmboy," Mara laughed as she rose from her seat and climbed into Luke's lap. " I was just thinking of how far we have come in the past ten years. From you being my prime target to our engagement. Solo and Calrissian could have racked in a lot of money if they had given odds on the possibility of us ever being together."

The mention of his brother-in-law made Luke chuckle. "We are going to have to figure out how to tell everyone what we have decided. Our news should create some interesting reactions from not only Han and Leia but also from the rest of my friends, Karrde's people and the powers that be in the New Republic. Insanity or corruption from the Dark Side may be strongly suspected when we tell everyone of our plans to marry."

"Maybe we should not tell anyone for a few weeks," Mara said. " We could quietly start the betting pool ourselves and probably earn enough money to buy a ship to replace the Fire."

Luke gazed at Mara with such a look of total disbelief she could not contain herself and began laughing so hard that she rolled out of Luke's lap and landed on the floor. "Skywalker, you are just so much fun to play with," she quipped. "The look on your face was just priceless, so please don't ever change."

"So you want to play," Luke chided as he jumped from his seat to straddle Mara's prone body. "I am always willing to accept a challenge from you Captain Jade and we will just have to see who will win this one," Luke continued as he began to tickle Mara's sides.

As they continued to roll on the floor laughing and wrestling, Artoo warbled a note of concern towards them. "It's okay Artoo, I have things completely under control," Luke responded.

Luke's momentary distraction to respond to Artoo was all that Mara needed to gain the upper hand. She flipped Luke on his back and mimicked his previous position belatingly realizing that in doing so she had created a much more intimate one. Luke pulled her head down and kissed her lightly on the lips. As her green eyes met Luke's crystal blue ones, she understood that he was being as deeply affected by the rubbing of their bodies as she was. The proximity of their bodies and the heat they were generating was creating feelings that neither of them were ready to deal with. Yet.

With a rather large feeling of regret, Mara rose from her position knowing that if she didn't do it quickly there was no telling what would happen next. She reached for Luke's hand and pulled him into an upright position. He used his upward momentum to wrap his arms around Mara's waist and nestled his face into her hair. Slowly he again brought his face to hers and kissed her more deeply. After what seemed like a few seconds but must have been much longer, he pulled his lips from hers gasping for breath. Silently he sent her reassuring thoughts and a promise that they would definitely continue this later and then he pulled away.

"So Miss Jade, how do you think we should spend the next few hours?" Luke asked. "Would you like to meditate or I could go over the many Jedi training techniques that you will need to brush up on? Or maybe we could spend it in lightsaber practice?"

"I am surprised you would actually agree to lightsaber practice with me, Skywalker," Mara answered sarcastically. "I don't plan on it taking very long before I am actually wiping the floor with your sorry but cute butt. Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?"

"As I said before Jade, I will gladly accept any challenge you are offering and probably even some that you aren't," Luke retorted just as sarcastically, though for him the sarcasm was much more of an effort. But he wasn't going to let her best him. Two could play at this game.

*If you think you can actually best me at these games Farmboy, you are in for a rude awakening, * she silently shot back responding to his thoughts. "Let the game begin," Mara said grinning widely, "but let's try not to damage anything as this may be the only ship either of us have access to for quite a while."

As Luke and Mara moved toward the back of the ship and ignited their lightsabers, Artoo warbled again questioningly. "Don't worry Artoo, I won't do any permanent damage," Mara shouted as her blue saber connected with Luke's green one. Artoo resigned himself to the fact that most of the time Luke knew what he was doing and just watched.

Luke began by adopting a totally defensive position, knowing that Mara's competitive nature would force her to take the aggressive position. He effortlessly parried her thrusts each time and would retreat again to his defensive position. By always being on the offensive Mara was giving herself away. After many minutes of this stalemate, Luke was happy to see Mara realize that she would have to change her strategy. *Feel, don't think* Luke silently sent to her. *Let the Force flow through you.* Surprisingly, she actually listened to him and adjusted her position. She began to look for an opening in his defenses. This time as her blue blade met his green one he was actually having to move to keep up his defenses. A quick series of parries actually caused him to have to flip up onto the pilot seat to keep from having his pants singed.

Luke's pleasure mounted as he saw Mara using every tool at her disposal to try and best him. They continued sparring until they were both dripping with sweat and Mara was beginning to tire. As she paused to catch her breath, Luke took the opportunity to pull her lightsaber from her slightly loosened grip. Closing both sabers down, he collapsed on the floor.

Wiping his face along the sleeve of his jumpsuit, he used the force to draw Mara towards him. " I may have to hone my skills before I accept another challenge from you Jade," Luke said smiling openly. " I am glad to see you were able to adjust your strategy and use the Force to read my intentions. Touche!!"

"Don't you ever forget that I am a pretty quick study, Skywalker," Mara replied. She pulled her lightsaber from his hand and poked him in the stomach with it. "Soon you will find that I have discovered all your secrets and you will be left with nothing to defend yourself." At that she got up from the floor and climbed back into the pilot seat. " I don't know about you but I think I am going to take a short nap. I guess you wore me out. Wake me up before we come out of hyperspace."

" I think I will just meditate," Luke replied as he rose from the floor. *Pleasant dreams, my love * he sent silently as he climbed into his seat and reach over to take Mara's hand. "Artoo wake me up ten minutes before we are scheduled to come out of hyperspace if I fall asleep," Luke said. With Artoo's warble of acknowledgment Luke closed his eyes and began to breathe in a slow and rhythmic pattern.

Luke cleared his mind of all thoughts save one, Mara. He focused his mind on the hand he was holding lightly and its beautiful owner. What did the Force have in store for them? Would they be able to transition their relationship adding love and commitment to the friendship, loyalty and trust that they already shared? Would their friends be able to accept their decision and be happy for them? Why had it taken them so long to realize that they were destined to be together? They belonged together like two halves of a single being. The analogy used by the Qom Jha that vines twisted together were much stronger than they were separately surely describes he and Mara. Faughn had told Mara that they made a good team. He wondered briefly if any others had seen that he and Mara belonged together even when they had not. On that thought he slowly drifted into a light sleep.

Mara by contrast fell into a deep sleep almost instantaneously. After about an hour, her deep, dreamless sleep began to change. Her dreaming mind returned her to the moment on the floor when she had unwittingly caused her body and Luke's to connect. Even through their clothing, the heat that the brief contact created was like a fire being ignited. But unlike the real moment on the floor, in her dream their danger senses did not kick in and they allowed themselves to be drawn into the moment. The light kiss that Luke placed on her lips deepened until her lips parted and allowed Luke's tongue to enter her warm haven and begin dueling with her own. Luke's arms encircled her waist and drew her down until she was laying on top of him. Their lips finally separated more from their need for oxygen than anything else. As Luke's blue eyes locked with Mara's green ones, the passion they were feeling was almost palpable. Luke's hands began to roam across Mara's skin creating heat wherever they touched. The feelings their proximity was creating were both scary and exquisite at the same time.

Luke was drawn out of his light sleep by intense feelings coming from Mara. As he looked at her and lightly probed her feelings, he could sense both pleasure and fear at whatever was happening in her dream. It did not seem like she was having a nightmare, it was more like she was a willing participant in whatever was occurring in her dream. Luke decided to probe her thoughts a little more deeply just to make sure. As he did he got a brief glimpse of their two bodies intertwined on the floor, in a position similar to what had occurred earlier but at the same time much more physically intimate.

At that moment Mara began to awaken. Whether she awakened as a result of his gentle probe or the events of the dream will never be known. But awaken she did, breathing heavily and with a deep blush spreading over her cheeks. She turned towards Luke to see him gazing at her intently, with an impish smile spreading across his lips.

"I see that my wish of pleasant dreams was rather successful," Luke smirked. " I only wish that I could have been there to share them with you. Another thing, my love you blush beautifully."

Mara's cheeks blushed an even deeper shade of red as she lowered her eyes rather embarrassed.

Knowing that Mara was feeling very uncomfortable, Luke decided to change the topic to something less intense. "We should be dropping out of hyperspace in about fifteen minutes. Do you know anyone at this base that we can talk to?"

"I am really not sure who is out here but it shouldn't be a problem," Mara replied. "There probably isn't anyone in the organization that doesn't know who I am and even if that did happen I still have valid codes of entry into all the bases." With her response she began looking at the ship's controls to prepare to revert out of hyperspace.

Luke again reached for her hand, squeezing it lightly and intertwining their fingers. Before he could say anything else the hyperspace alarm beeped.

Mara began the countdown and at zero pulled back the lever. At her touch the swirls materialized into stars and the planet Altrann loomed in the distance. Mara opened a communication channel with Karrde's base. "This is Mara Jade on the umm..... Builder of Vines requesting clearance to land."

Luke gave her an inquisitive look regarding her choice of names for their "borrowed" ship.

*It was the first thing I could think of * she sent back. * I think it's a nice tribute don't you?*

Luke smiled and nodded. He had not realized that Builder of Vines death while trying to help them had affected her. Maybe her emotions were opening up faster that either of them expected.

" Mara Jade, this is Altrann base, acknowledging receipt of your request," came the voice through the console speaker. " You are cleared into landing bay twelve upon receipt of the proper entry code. Do you require anything in addition to a landing bay?"

" Entry code is MJLS," replied Mara. " My companion and I will need access to the communication facility and will each need quarters for the night. If you could find us a couple of clean flight suits that would be greatly appreciated."

Luke looked at Mara inquisitively, wondering about her choice of words in describing him as her companion and her request for two sets of quarters. They had been sharing quarters for quite some time although it had been definitely in a platonic way.

* I'll explain in a minute * she sent in response to his musings.

" You are cleared to land," the voice replied. " Your additional requests should be no problem. Someone will meet you at the landing bay and direct you. Altrann base out."

" Are you embarrassed that these people know that we are together?" Luke asked sheepishly.

"Calm down, Luke. It's nothing like that," Mara replied sincerely. " Most of these remote bases don't see much activity so that any visitors are big news. I am sure that once we land you will be easily recognized. There aren't many people around that wouldn't recognize Luke Skywalker. The separate quarters are necessary at least for appearance sake. You wouldn't want everyone on Coruscant to know about our new relationship before we can tell them ourselves, would you? Unless we are discreet during our time here, that is exactly what will happen. Okay?"

 

" You know more about these things than I do, so I'll trust your judgment," Luke replied as her replayed her comments in his mind. Separate quarters for appearance sake.... Was he reading too much into her choice of words? He brought up his barriers as he pondered this so that Mara wouldn't sense his thoughts and feelings.

"Skywalker, would you please pay attention when I talk to you," Mara spit out sarcastically. " So are you ready to help me land this ship or what?"

"Sorry," Luke said. "I guess I will have to work on my split concentration exercises. Let's land this ship. The thought of an actual shower with water is becoming more and more appealing." Though I will probably need to keep mine a cold shower, he thought with dismay.

They both strapped into their respective seats and began the landing cycle. Minutes later they maneuvered the ship into the landing bay and brought it down effortlessly. They began the shut down procedures before they even released their restraining straps. It was impossible to tell which one of them was more anxious to get off the ship, Luke or Mara. Luke unplugged Artoo from the alcove and the three of them proceeded down the boarding ramp.

As they left the ramp, a blond man in his early thirties approached them and was smiling broadly. "Well as I live and breath, Mara Jade," the man said. "I never thought our paths would cross again. What brings Karrde's second in command to the place furthest from the center of the Universe? And with such as distinguished companion as Luke Skywalker in tow."

"It's nice to see you again too, Colin," Mara replied rather coldly. " You should know by now that I can show up just about anywhere. Seeing you recognized Skywalker I won't need to introduce you. " Before Luke could even voice the thought Mara sent *I'll explain later.* "Now that we've gotten the small talk out of the way, let's move on to the communications facility," Mara said curtly to Colin.

As Colin started to direct Luke and Mara to the communications facility, he addressed her again. "But you haven't answered my question Mara, what brings you way out here? Business or pleasure?"

"Not that it is any of your concern," Mara said while glaring icily at him, " but when have you known me to be anything other than all business." As she turned away from Colin they arrived at the door to the communications facility. "Thanks for the escort. We can handle it on our own from here."

"Always a pleasure Mara. Skywalker." Colin said curtly as he retreated back the way they had come.

As they entered the communication facility with Artoo following closely behind them, Luke again gave Mara an inquisitive glance. Knowing that only an explanation would satisfy Luke she proceeded to give him one. "The last mission Colin and I served on together was an absolute nightmare and almost cost another person their life due to Colin's lack of responsibility" Mara said flatly. "Enough said."

Mara approached the console to address the technician seated there. "I am Mara Jade and I need private access to the center for the next fifteen minutes," Mara said with quiet authority.

'No problem Miss Jade, " the technician replied. " I will be outside if you require any assistance."

"Thank you," Mara answered.

As the technician left the room and closed the door behind him, Mara redirected her attention to Luke. "Okay Skywalker let's get this show on the road. I can hear that shower calling me," she laughed as she sat down at the console to direct a transmission to Coruscant.

" Anything you say Miss Jade," Luke replied impishly. Taking the seat next to Mara, Luke began to compose his thoughts to figure out exactly what information he would share with Leia now. He definitely needed to inform her that they had found Thrawn's copy of the Caamas Document. He also needed to give her an idea of when he and Mara would be arriving back at Coruscant. He and Mara had decided to wait a while and hope for guidance from the Force before deciding whether to tell anyone about the Hand of Thrawn and the Chiss. As for the changes in he and Mara's personal relationship, that was something he needed to discuss with her in person. But she was pretty good at sensing his feelings so he would have to place their blossoming relationship behind a barrier for now. He had barely finished figuring out what he was going to say when Mara's voice reached him.

" I have the connection to Coruscant but it is fluctuating wildly," Mara stated. "They are transferring it to holonet terminal in Leia's office as we speak." As she finished the statement, Leia's form appeared on their holonet terminal.

"Luke, I am so happy to see that you made it back safely and that you were able to find Mara and bring her back as well," Leia's projection said.

"Leia, I need to make this quick as this connection is tentative at best," Luke replied quickly. " Has the situation in the New Republic calmed down? Not only did I find Mara but in the process we discovered something very important which could solve the New Republic's current crisis. We found Thrawn's copy of the Caamas Document. Artoo has it downloaded in his memory banks."

"Luke, that's wonderful," Leia replied feeling more hope than she had in quite a while. "Things have settled down somewhat but the Caamas document will help substantially. Where are you and when will you be back on Coruscant?"

"We should be back in four or five days," Luke answered. "The ship we are using does not have long range communication capability so we stopped at one of Karrde's remote bases. We contact you again from the ship as soon as we are in range. See you soon, Leia," Luke said sincerely.

"Wait Luke, is their something else you are not telling me?" Leia questioned.

"Nothing that can't wait till we get back, Leia," Luke replied. "We'll be back soon." At that Luke ended the connection with his sister and Coruscant. The rest could definitely wait until later.

"Being around me must have rubbed of on you Skywalker, that was almost a lie of omission," Mara said trying to hold back a grin. "I am impressed."

"Mara, I didn't lie, I just said the information could wait," Luke retorted. "I don't think it's quite the same thing. Are you going to contact Karrde or what? I would really like to shower and change sometime today!"

"Technicalities, Skywalker," Mara returned. "I am just going to send a message to Karrde on his ship letting him know we made it back safely. The rest of the information can wait until later, too. He can reach me here if he needs to talk to me before we start back to Coruscant."

After entering her message into the computer terminal and sending it, Mara turned towards the door, grabbing Luke by the hand as she walked. Artoo turned and followed. Leaving the room, they saw the technician who had been on duty when they arrived. Standing beside him was a young woman in her mid twenties and they were talking in low whispers. Mara was able to catch the last few words of their conversation before they were noticed. "....so how do you think Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker ended up way out here alone together?"

* See what I mean about these bases being gossip havens,* Mara sent as she cleared her throat to make their presence known.

"Did you have any problems with your communications, Miss Jade?" the technician asked quickly trying to decide if their conversation had been overheard. " I would be more than happy to assist you if necessary."

" We were able to send our messages without a problem," Mara answered, " but if you could show us to our quarters and check to see if anyone found a change of clothes for each of us, I would appreciate it.

"Licia here will show you to you quarters," he answered. "As luck would have it, there are two spacious, adjacent rooms available but we were unable to help with the clothing situation. There is a small marketplace in town where you could probably purchase some. Just use one of the speeders located in the landing bay by your ship if you would like to go into town."

Luke gave Mara a quick glance before nodding to the technician. "Looks like we'll have to go into town then," he stated. "But why don't you show us where the quarters are before we go so that we can go straight there when we return from town."

" No problem," Licia answered as she handed Mara two door entry cards. "If you would both please follow me, the quarters are two floors up, second and third doors on the right," she said as she led them to the lift. Artoo warbled in a hurt tone at being ignored by their guide and Luke patted the top of his dome lightly. They rode the lift in silence as Licia shifted her gaze between Mara and Luke trying to see if there could be more to this situation than they were letting on. They both chuckled inwardly as they could sense Licia's pondering. As they exited the lift, Licia directed them down a hallway to the right. "Here are the rooms," she said. "Is there anything you would like brought up to your rooms from your ship?"

"Thank you, Licia, " Mara said as she matched the numbers on the entry cards to the door before her and handing the remaining card to Luke. " You have been very helpful, we all set for now." As Licia turned again and began walking back to the lift Mara thought of something else. "Licia," she called out, "do you know if Karrde has accounts at the businesses in the marketplace?"

Licia turned back toward them and replied, " At all the worthwhile ones, so you shouldn't have a problem getting the things you need."

*My ever practical Mara *, Luke sent. * I had not even considered how we would pay for the things we need. I guess I'll have to keep you around. *

Mara called back, "Thanks" to Licia as she used the key card to open the door and walk into the room. She looked back at Luke who was standing in the hallway unable to decided whether he should follow her or not. " I'll knock on your door when I am ready to go into town, Skywalker," she said offhandedly to Luke as she closed the door to her room.

As the door closed Luke heard Mara's voice in his mind. *Go into your room and once you sense that she has gone back down the lift, join me.* At that thought Luke's heart lifted. Mara had walked away so nonchalantly, and spoken to him with such a dismissing tone that all his previous insecurities about their relationship rose quickly to the surface. He smiled and nodded to Licia as he slid the key card into the slot and stepped into the room with Artoo rolling closely behind. Walking into the empty room, even knowing he would probably be there for only a few minutes, was surprisingly lonely. From the moment the Qom Jha had led Luke to the cave in which they had put Mara until this moment they had hardly been separated. He reached out with the force to see if Licia had left yet. Finding the hallway empty, he moved towards the door. "Artoo wait here while we go to the marketplace," he said warmly. "We won't be gone long." He proceeded out of his door, arriving at Mara's just as she was opening it for him.

"Are you ready to head to the marketplace?" Luke asked as he quietly closed the door behind him.

"In a minute," Mara replied. "I think we need to talk first."

"About?" Luke asked questioningly as he walked toward the sofa where she was sitting.

"Come here," she answered patting the seat next to her with her left hand then taking his right hand in hers. "I have spent most of my adult life as somewhat of a chameleon, adapting to whatever situation presented itself. As a result, my facial expression and tone of voice change to accommodate the needs of the situation." Mara looked at Luke intently as she continued, "You know me better than I know myself, you know what it in my heart. I was trying to keep anyone from being suspicious about us. Maybe I was trying too hard."

" I'll try not to overreact again," Luke said as he squeezed Mara's hand. "You know how hard it is for me to not be open and up front with people. I feel guilty about it."

"I know, Skywalker," Mara bantered trying to lighten the mood by reverting to calling him by his last name. " I think it is what I love most about you, but sometimes it is better to not be completely open with everyone. This is the only way to make sure that Leia & Han, Karrde, and everyone else don't find out about us before we can tell them ourselves."

Luke's eyes locked with Mara's as he contemplated the things she had just said. Maybe she had a point. They weren't really lying; they were just being discreet. And it was for a very good cause. When he thought of how difficult things would be if the news reached Coruscant before they did, he shuddered. "Okay Mara, we'll do things your way," he agreed. " Now lets go to the marketplace and get the clothes and other things we need."

"Agreed. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get out of these disgusting clothes, shower and get into something clean," Mara said as she headed for the door.

The walk to the speeder and their subsequent trip to town were uneventful. They parked the speeder next to a small group of shops. As they headed towards the first building, Mara turned to speak to Luke. "Let's separate when we get inside and each pick up the things we need. That way it will only take us half the time."

"Sound like a good idea to me," Luke answered. "The sooner we get done, the sooner we get a shower, clean clothes and decent food. I will meet you back her in about a half-hour. That should be enough time to get the things we need."

Luke started towards the men's clothing section, sending Mara a warm, loving message as he did. * Don't be too long, my love. *

Mara sent back, * don't worry, I'll be quick* as she walked in the opposite direction towards the woman's section. As she walked she tried to remember the last time she had actually being shopping. It had to have been over a year ago. Most of the time she just ordered the things she needed and had them delivered. She had never been very interested in fashion or the like, just comfort. She usually only bought jumpsuits and other basic clothes and would just reorder those same items when she needed them once she found a style that was comfortable. She stopped at a rack of jumpsuits and started looking through them, grabbing four different, but relatively basic ones in her size.

As she moved through the area searching for a changing room something caught her eye. To her left was a rack of beautiful silk dresses. As she started to look at them she wondered why she had even stopped. Dresses were really not her style; they just weren't practical. But still she kept looking at them wondering how they would look on her and wondering even more if Luke would like how she would look in one of them. She was drawn to one in particular. The fabric was green silk with gold threads creating a swirling pattern through it. It was fitted with a deep scooped neck, long fitted sleeves and slits on each side that went half way up the thigh. She added it to her pile of clothes to try on without having any idea why.

Mara tried on the four jumpsuits, deciding to take the two most comfortable. One was black the other a dark green but they were both very basic. After taking off the green jumpsuit she looked again at the dress. I'll try it on, she thought, just to see how it looks. It fit perfectly as if it had been made just for her. As she stared at her reflection, her thoughts again drifted to whether Luke would like it. As she redressed, she still had not decided if she would buy the dress.

Leaving the changing room, she gathered up a pair of black pants, two shirts, undergarments, socks, toiletries and a large duffel bag. Entering the shoe section, she proceeded to the boot display. She showed the clerk two different styles that she wanted to try and gave her the size. Then she thought about the dress. She couldn't really wear boots with it. She picked up a pair of gold sandals and asked to try them also. After trying the boots, she decided that she liked the shorter ones so she moved on to try the sandals. She had not worn anything like them since her days in Palpatine's court. Now that she thought about it, she had hardly ever even worn dresses since then. Finding that the sandals fit fine, she added them to her pile wondering all the while if she was losing her mind. She had never dressed for another person. She had always chosen her clothes for comfort or to suit the persona she was creating for a mission.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she realized the only other thing she needed was a sleeping shift. She grabbed a white, cotton shift in her size and started towards the counter. On the rack to the left of the counter was a cream colored silk chemise. As she picked it up, her practical mind rebelled at considering something so frivolous. The fact that she was considering buying such a revealing, suggestive and intimate item terrified her. Was she really considering taking her relationship with Skywalker to a physical level now? For years she had devoted so much energy to hating him and planning to kill him. Now she had finally realized that he was her soulmate. It was as if they had always been destined to be together but they had been too stubborn or too stupid to admit it. Adding the chemise to her pile she decided that she would let the nature and the Force take its course. If it was meant to happen while they were here, she would be ready.

Across the store, Luke's thoughts were very similar to Mara's. The last time he had been shopping was for a wedding present for Wedge and Iella. When he needed clothes or other things, Tionne would order them for him if he was on Yavin and C3PO would handle it if he were on Coruscant. He wore the same basic black Jedi clothes, nothing different or unusual. He sorted through a display of black pants and grabbed two pairs in his size. Moving on the shirt counter, he picked up three also in basic black.

As he started to the boot section, she stopped to look at another rack of shirts. These were colorful, silk shirts more like something Lando would wear. Then he remembered Mara's sarcastic jabs about his constantly dressing in boring Jedi black. Browsing the rack, he selected a medium blue one and added it to the others not knowing quite why. He moved on, trying and finding a pair of boots, selecting a pair of sleeping pants, undergarments, socks and toiletries.

As he searched for a counter to pay for his purchases, he noticed a display with a picture of a young couple embracing. As he moved closer, he saw that the display depicted items for an intimate romantic evening. There was Corellian champagne, strawberries dipped in white chocolate, exotic fruit and the like. As he picked up a bottle of the champagne, his mind whirled. He had never been very successful in relationships, he never knew quite how to act. He and Mara were very comfortable with each other now. It had been a long time coming but they finally seemed to be there. But would Mara like these types of romantic scenarios or would they make her uncomfortable? He didn't know but decided to be impulsive. He added the champagne, and some strawberries and fruit to his pile and proceeded to the counter. Hopefully the Force would guide him down the right path.

After the clerk had processed and packaged his purchases, Luke reached out to search the store for Mara's presence. As he made contact with her, he sent * I just finished, are you ready? I'll meet you and help you with your things.*

Not wanting him to see some of her purchases, she quickly sent back. * I am just checking out now. I'll meet you at the entrance in about five minutes. Okay.*

* Okay, I'll see you soon, * he sent back in reply and proceeded to the area right outside the entrance. As he got outside, the smell of baking, chocolate and cinnamon filled the air and he noticed a small snack cart to the right of the door. Walking to the cart, he decided that a light snack would be a good idea. He purchased two steaming cups of hot chocolate and a bag of assorted mini pastries. Gathering his purchases, he turned to walk back towards the entrance just as Mara emerged.

"If that is food, Skywalker, you better have gotten enough to share," Mara called lightly as she walked towards him. " I am starving."

Luke beckoned her to a bench near the snack cart. " I know better than to upset you Miss Jade," he bantered back. He took her packages from her as she moved to take a seat on the bench. "Here's your hot chocolate. I had them pack an assortment of pastries because I wasn't sure what kind you liked, " he added.

" This really smells wonderful," Mara said. "I didn't realize how hungry I was and how much I missed real food until I smelled this. Thanks for thinking of it Luke." She took a sip of her hot chocolate and reached in the bag to take a pastry.

Luke joined her on the bench and they sat quietly finishing their snack. Once they were done, Luke grabbed their packages and rose from the bench. "Let's get back to our quarters, the shower is calling to me," he laughed. They moved back to the speeder, stowed their packages and drove back.

Within a few minutes they were back at the base, riding the lift back to their rooms. Mara opened the door to her room and they stepped inside. Luke placed the packages on the floor and reached out to pull her into an embrace. " I didn't realize how hard it was going to be to act like we are just friends," he said softly. " You don't know how many times I went to reach for your hand as we were walking." He cupped his hand under her chin, lowered his lips to hers and kissed her lightly. As the kiss deepened, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. When he finally pulled away from her, Luke gazed lovingly into her eyes. "Why did it take us so long to see that we loved each other?" he asked her sincerely. "We wasted so much time."

Mara returned his gaze just as intently. " I don't think we were ready before now but we can't worry about the things we did or did not do in the past. We need to move forward with our lives." She continued, " the clerk at the marketplace told me about a great little restaurant near there. How about if we both shower and get ready to got out to dinner? Karrde's treat."

"Sounds great," Luke replied. "And Mara," he said sheepishly as he released his hold on her. "Thanks for keeping me grounded and not allowing me to wallow in self pity. You are right as always, we need to live in the moment and move forward from here." After kissing her lightly on the forehead, he moved towards the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Please don't take too long," he begged with smirked.

" Just get out of here so I can get ready, " Mara shot back sarcastically. Then with a quick smile and a more loving tone she continued, "don't worry I be as quick as I can. "

At Mara's last comment, Luke proceeded to grabbed his packages and go out the door. Pulling the key card from his pocket, he opened the door to his room and stepped inside. Artoo warbled a greeting with a somewhat scolding tone about the amount of time he had been gone. He paused to pat the droid affectionately on the dome as he threw his packages down and then sat on a chair to remove his boots. "Sorry Two, but I won't be here for very long. I'm just going to grab a quick shower and change clothes, then Mara and I are going out to dinner," he replied spreading the packages on the bed. Opening them quickly he grabbed the shaving gear and other toiletries and headed to the refresher. After shaving, he undressed and tossed his filthy clothes on the floor as he started the water in the shower. As he stepped into it, he decided he had truly underestimated how wonderful a hot shower would really feel. His muscles began to relax as the hot, refreshing water poured over his body. I probably could stand here for hours, he thought quickly but immediately amended that thought to only if Mara was not waiting for him in the next room. With his thoughts returned to Mara, he proceeded to wash himself quickly. Turning off the water, he exited the shower, grabbing a towel off the rack as he reentered the bedroom.

As Mara glanced lovingly at Luke's retreating form, she bent to pick up her packages and tossed them on the bed. Opening the packages, the first item she came to was the green silk dress. As she removed it and walked to the closet to hang it, she studied it again carefully. The dress was exquisite but it was so unlike her to buy anything so impractical. She wondered what had compelled her to do it as she continued emptying the packages on the bed. She gathered up the toiletries and headed for the shower. Putting them down on the vanity, she quickly stripped off her disgusting clothes and dumped them into a pile. She would dispose of them later. She turned on the water and entered the shower, reaching back for the bottle of hair and body wash. Her feelings as the hot water cascaded down her body mimicked Luke's. It felt wonderful but she had no intention of lingering as she had a very pressing engagement to prepare for; her evening with Luke. She rinsed off quickly, grabbing a towel as she left the shower and drying herself as she entered the bedroom.

After he had dried himself off, he quickly steps into his boxers and pants and sat on the bed to put on socks and his new boots. He grabbed one of the black shirts to start to put it on when he realized water from his hair was still dripping down his back. After drying his hair and back with the towel, Mara's voice echoed in his mind as he reached again for the black shirt. He could imaging her chiding him again for all his clothing being boring Jedi black. Well, he thought, I can be unpredictable. With that thought he picked up the blue silk shirt and put it on. As he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he thought Mara would definitely approve and grinned. He fastened his belt around his waist and checked to see that his lightsaber was fastened securely. After another quick glance in the mirror to brush through his hair, he noticed that the package of champagne and fruit was still on the bed. Gathering them up, he put them into the small cooling unit so that they would be chilled for later. With that done, he patted Artoo's dome and walked out the door.

Wrapping her wet hair in the towel, she gathered her undergarments from the bed and put them on. Taking the green jumpsuit in her hand, she began to unfold it but stopped suddenly, glancing at the dress she had hung in the closet. This was the beginning of her new life with Luke so why not start it by doing something completely out of character. She would wear the dress and see what type of reaction Luke would have. She went back into the refresher to dry her hair completely before putting on the dress. She began to plait her hair but decided against that too. Luke really loved her hair so if she was going to wear the dress she might as well go all out and leave her hair down. As she walked back into the bedroom she heard Luke come through the door. "I'll be ready in a few minutes," she called using the force to close the door before Luke could see her.

"Don't rush," Luke called back lovingly. "I'll wait out here for you." He sat on the sofa and began to wonder what the evening would bring. Although they had on numerous occasions entrusted each other with their lives and the lives of people they loved, this would be their first actual date. How would they interact without the constant crises that had been part of their lives from the beginning? Would they be able to spend time together doing the things that normal people do? Although he knew that they belonged together, he was afraid. To be totally honest with himself he was terrified. He had never been very successful in relationships so what if he did something wrong and drove Mara away. That thought made him realize that Mara would be highly amused at the Master being terrified of her and lightened his own heart. He would just have to trust in destiny and the Force that their relationship would thrive. He decided to meditate until Mara was ready, to calm himself.

Mara's mind was racing much in the same manner as Luke's had as she removed the dress from the hanger and stepped into it. They were actually embarking on a social evening together of dinner and who knew what else. Would they be able adjust to their changing relationship? She knew that she loved Luke with all her heart but would it be enough. Her hands were shaking as she fastened the button at the neck of her dress. Well she had never shied away from taking risks before so why start now. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself as she tied the straps of her sandals. Rising she glanced in the mirror to make a final check of her dress and hair. Satisfied she opened the door and walked into the sitting room, looking intently at Luke to gauge his reaction.

As Luke sensed Mara's entry into the sitting room, his gaze shifted towards her and he gasped audibly. As his eyes roamed up and down her beautiful image he was absolutely awed. She looked so incredible that he was actually gaping opened mouthed at her, completely at a loss for words. The affect she was having on him physically was tremendous. Pulling himself together he walked to her and taking her hand in his stated, "Mara you look absolutely beautiful." He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Thank you," she said shyly as a deep blush rose on her cheeks. She was definitely pleased with Luke's reaction but had not expected him to be that affected by her appearance. It was at that point that she noticed his shirt. "You look pretty good yourself," she teased. "A very welcome change from your normal black Jedi rags. At that she pulled him towards the door. "Are you ready to go?"

"You wish is my command, Madam," he bantered back, all the while thinking that if they didn't leave right now he would not be responsible for his actions. He had kept his physical drives buried for so long that he was taken back by the intensity with which they were returning. Mara's presence was intoxicating and he was unsure if he could maintain control.

Hearing Luke's thoughts Mara decided to tease him just a little and took his face in her hands kissed him lightly and then pulled away. "Looks like you need some extra practice on your self control techniques, Farmboy," she said gaily as she opened the door.

Luke's faced blushed deeply as he realized that she had heard his silent contemplation. Well two can play at this game. He reached up and kissed her deeply until he felt her respond to him then released her and walked out the door. "I am starving, let's go." They walked to the lift and took it to the hangar. Getting in a speeder, they rode quickly to the restaurant. Parking it, they walked together to the door.

"A reservation for two," Mara said to the hostess, "the name is Jade."

"Right this way please," she replied. " This is to be charged to Karrde's account, correct?"

"Yes," Mara replied as the hostess led she and Luke to their table. The restaurant was quaint, with low lighting and two glowing fireplaces. Their table was in a secluded corner to the left of the fireplace. This was the perfect spot for a quiet, romantic dinner for two, Mara thought.

* I concur with that thought,* Luke sent laughingly as he decided that sharing each others thoughts could lead to some very interesting moments. With that he pulled out Mara's chair for her, touching her shoulder lovingly as she sat down.

*Touche,* Mara sent back as she sat down. Luke moved across the table from her and sat down himself. As he gazed at her across the table he wondered what he had done to deserve her. Whatever it was he was extremely grateful that they had reached this point in their lives. He looked at his menu to decide what to order. "It's been so long since we have had a real meal, I may be difficult to choose," Luke stated. " I think I'll have a salad and a nerf steak with all the trimmings. What about you?"

" I think I'll have a salad and the vegetarian pasta, " Mara answered back motioning to the waitress that they were ready to order. They quickly placed their orders with Mara adding a bottle of Alderanian sparkling wine to start with. As the waitress walked away she tuned to Luke. "Hope the wine choice is okay. I thought a celebration was in order after all we have been through."

"Definitely," Luke replied reaching under the table to grasp her hand. The waitress returned with the wine and poured them each a glass. Luke raised his to Mara's and said quietly, "to destiny and new beginnings." He gave her a loving smile as his raised his glass to his lips.

"To paths that we will follow together," Mara returned raising her own glass and smiling back at him. They slowly drank their wine and talked about how they would handle telling their friends and family about the change in their relationship, what type of wedding they wanted, where they would live, how Mara would disengage herself from Karrde's organization and the like. They continued the conversation throughout their meals, chatting as if they had been together forever. As the waitress cleared away their plates, she asked if they wanted dessert. Their eyes met and they felt each other's thoughts shift to their kiss earlier in the evening.

"No, I think we are all set," Luke answered. "Are you ready to go, Mara?"

"I'm ready," Mara replied signing the slip the waitress had left on the table. Luke pulled out her chair and helped her to her feet. They walked to the speeder without touching but totally consumed in each other's presence. They entered the speeder and drove back to their quarters both deep in thought about where the evening would end up. They walked back Mara's room silently.

As soon as Mara opened the door and they moved through it, Luke took Mara into his arms. As their eyes met, his love for her was openly displayed on his face and was almost overwhelming. Luke drew Mara's face to his and kissed her deeply. Their lips parted and their tongues began to dance together. Their lips remained locked together until they were forced to part them or pass out from the lack of oxygen. Luke's lips moved to Mara's neck kissing and nibbling first one side and then the other. Mara's hands caressed his cheeks and intertwined themselves in his blond hair. The room was permeated with their feelings of lust and desire. Luke pulled her more closely to him so that there was no longer any space between their bodies. He moved his hands slowly along her body caressing every place that he touched. The heat that their bodies were generating in the places that they were touching each other was overwhelming.

Mara pulled herself slightly out of Luke's embrace. Her green eyes were clouded with passion and desire but also held a trace apprehension as they met his deep blue ones. Reaching up, she was the one to initiate another deep, probing kiss. With the renewed contact, her emotions began spiraling out of control as his gaze drew her to him. The intensity of passion she could see in his blue eyes was more than she could bear. Stepping again back, she hoped to slow down the pace of what was occurring between them.

"Mara," Luke began questioningly.

Before he could say anything more, she lightly touched her fingers to his lips. "Give me a minute to change out of this dress," she said softly. "It's the first one I have purchased in quite a while and since I actually really like it I would like to be able to wear it again at some point. I'll only be a minute." With that said she went into the bedroom.

Luke was totally unprepared for the passion that they were generating. He was bordering on being totally out of control and he sensed that Mara's emotions were in an equally chaotic state. He needed to regain some focus or they would drown in the intensity of their passion. At that moment he remembered his earlier purchases and thought they might be the means to his regaining a least a small measure of control. Sending Mara a quick *I'll be right back * message, he ran back to his room, went to the cooling unit to collect the items and ran back to Mara's room. Placing the items on the small table in front of the sofa, he procured two glasses and a small bowl from the cabinet. He arranged the fruit in the bowl and poured the Corellian champagne into both glasses. With that done, he sat back to wait for Mara hoping she wouldn't be too long.

Mara emotions were in as much of an uproar as Luke's. She tugged off her sandals and pulled the dress over her head. Hanging it in the closet she wondered if she was ready for the direction the evening seemed to be heading in. She knew she loved Luke but was afraid of the intense feelings he was creating by touching her. It was as if they would be lost in the intensity of their feelings. She walked to the bed and picked up the chemise. Holding it, she reached out her senses toward Luke and found that he was as overwhelmed by what was happening as she was. Well at least they were entering into this on equal footing. At that she slipped the chemise over her head looked into the mirror to fix her hair. Realizing that her other purchases still remained on the bed, she quickly collected them and placed them on the dresser. With that done she turned and walked back into the sitting room.

Sensing Mara's return Luke looked towards the door of the bedroom and was even more overwhelmed by her appearance than when she had come out in the dress. His attempts at control were beginning to fail him. She looked exquisite and it took everything bit of control he had left to remain seated and beckon her to him. Taking her hands he drew her lovingly into his lap. Burying his face in her hair he whispered, " Mara you are absolutely beautiful." At that he kissed her passionately then began trailing kisses down her neck.

Only after Luke had disengaged his lips from hers did Mara notice the set up on the table. "What's this Farmboy," she teased. Did you call Calrissian to get some pointers?"

"Just an additional form of dessert, my love," Luke quipped back "though I must say I am quite satisfied with the dessert I am currently sampling." With that he pushed off the strap of the chemise and started nibbling on the soft skin of Mara's shoulder. Moving further he worked to undo the buttons of the chemise and was rewarded with the release of her breasts. Rubbing his fingers deftly over one and than the other, he caused her pink nipples to harden under his touch. He continued his ministrations with his month first kissing and sucking gently on the right then moving on to the left. He began sucking more intently as he felt her shudder and moan lightly under his caress.

Luke's manipulations were causing Mara's passions to rise as she felt the heat increasing not only in the places he was touching but also spirally into the pit of her stomach. Shifting slightly in his lap, she pressed her bottom against the growing hardness of Luke's manhood. She moved her hands from his hair and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. "You are definitely overdressed for our current activity, Skywalker," she teased as she pulled the tail of his shirt from his pants. "I plan on rectifying that situation immediately," she continued pulling the shirt off and tossing on the floor. "Much better," she exclaimed as she began slowly messaging his chest and then trailing kisses down it.

Luke responded to Mara's movements by pulling her more firmly against him and moaning deeply. He pulled her face back to his and joined their lips for another deep probing kiss. His tongue entered her parted lips and intertwined with hers much as he hoped their bodies eventually would. He reached his hands under her chemise and began gently fondling and caressing her inner thighs. Mara reacted with another low moan and snuggled her face into his chest. The fluttering of her hair against his bare chest was causing his level of passion to rise. He moved his hand to the area of her womanhood and he slowing began caressing it through the lace barrier that remained. Sliding his hand under the lace, he ran his hand over the curls that covered there.

Mara was overwhelmed by the desire that Luke's ministrations were causing. She shifted her position again in his lap so that she was straddling him, allowing the hardened bulge of his manhood to be position against her recessed womanhood. She then allowed their lips to reconnect, this time slipping her tongue between his lips and continuing the duel their tongues had began earlier. As she kissed him, she slowly gyrated her lower body against his. The increased friction was bringing them both to a new level of lust and desire.

Luke gently pulled her lips from his, allowing his piecing blue eyes to lock with Mara's green ones. "Are you sure that you want this, love," he asked softly. "Because if we continue I don't think either one of us will be able to stop," he said in a voice that was almost a whisper put was laced with unbridled passion. He continued gazing at her sending her waves of the emotions and feelings that were surrounding him.

"I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life," Mara began, "as I am of what is happening between us right now. We have waited ten years for this moment," she continued. "I don't think I can wait another minute." With that said she slowly rose from Luke's lap, took him by the hand and pulled him to a standing position. Feeling just little nervous at what she was moving towards, she added lightly, "I still think you are somewhat overdressed, sir." She moved her hands to Luke's belt and began unfastening the buckle.

"I think I can rectify that situation," Luke laughed as his belt hit the floor. He quickly removed his boots, socks and pants leaving himself only clad in his boxers. He would allow Mara to remove those when she was ready.

He reached over and took her hand, leading them quickly into the bedroom. With a gentle push, he laid her back on the bed and quickly moved to lay beside her. He kissed her passionately and then moved his hands to the hem of the chemise. "Now look who is overdressed," he teased as he quickly pulled it over her head and tossed it to the floor. "Now we are even," he quipped looking at the small piece of lace that was the only barrier to his destination. He slid his hands across her breasts, caressing them gently as he moved lower towards her awaiting paradise. He again slid his hand under the lace and began to caress her. She moaned softly and arched her back pushing herself firmly against his hand.

Endeavoring to create the same feelings in Luke's body that he was creating in hers, Mara began to move her hands down his chest and reached under the waistband of his boxers. Sliding her hand down, she brushed lightly against his engorged manhood. Moving her hand around, she wrapped it around his shaft and began stroking it lightly. She heard Luke's sharp intake of breath and felt him shudder beneath her touch. She continued to stroke him, running her fingertips over the tip and relishing the feeling of the wetness escaping from it.

Driven by the intense desire Mara's touch was creating, Luke prepared to moved his caresses further downward. He kissed her gently before pulling himself from her grasp, tearing his lips from hers and beginning a trail of kisses down over her breasts and abdomen. He slowly slid the lace barrier down her legs so that he would have full access to her warm haven. Spreading her thighs with his hand, he slowly slipped his fingers into her warm wetness. It was Mara's turn to shudder and moan under Luke's touch. He slid his body lower down the bed so that he could continue planting kisses further down her body. He moved his face between her legs and began kissing and licking the inside of her thighs as he continued moving his fingers inside of her. His only intention was to pleasure her.

Mara was completely overwhelmed by what Luke was doing to her. He was creating feelings in her that were more intense than she had ever thought possible. It was as if he could sense the things that would bring her pleasure and was doing them almost instinctively. She placed her hands on his head running them repeatedly through his hair in light caressing motions. Her hands being connected to him helped her to feel the intensity of his desire for her. She moaned and squirmed under his touch as he continued to caress her.

Luke moved to gently kiss her reddish-blonde curls as his fingers moved within her. He looked up and gazed intently at her before moving his mouth to her clitoris. He began to kiss and gently suckle it in rhythm with his fingers. Her warm wetness was so enticing and she tasted wonderful. Sensing her increased pleasure was increasing his desire to the point that he thought he would burst. He continued the rhythm he created with his fingers and his mouth until Mara's breath quickened and she shuddered violently under his touch.

Although she was not totally inexperienced, Mara had never before experienced feelings like those Luke had created within her. He had brought her to a level of passion that she had not thought possible. It was total ecstasy. As he disengaged himself from her, she pulled him to her taking his face in her hands. She quickly brought his lips to hers and kissed him deeply. The fact that he tasted of her was totally intoxicating. She slid her hands down his chest and tugged at the waistband of his boxers to remove the final barrier to their joining.

Luke lifted his hips off the bed and helped her remove the boxers. He kneeled before wanting her desperately but unsure if he had enough control to take her without overwhelming her with his unbridled passion.

Sensing Luke's doubt, Mara decided to show him that she was ready to take all he had to offer. She raised her legs into the air, resting her thighs against his chest and beckoned him to enter her. Her brilliant emerald eyes locked with his mesmerizing deep blue ones and their feelings swirled between them through their force bond. The bond allowed them both to feel not only their own desire, passion and pleasure but each other's. The only thing that remained was their physical joining.

Adjusting his position, Luke placed his hands under Mara's hips and lifted them while drawing her towards him. His throbbing organ twitch as it brushed against her and he positioned himself to enter her paradise. With a quick thrust he entered her and they both cried out in ecstasy as their delicate flesh came into contact for the first time. The position that they had taken allowed Luke enflamed manhood to stimulate Mara's womanly recess to the fullest and deepest. He began to move slowly within her all the while fighting for control.

Feelings his struggles Mara whispered, "don't hold back Luke." She began to wiggle under him and started her own thrusting motions to match his.

This was more that even the vaulted Jedi Master could take. Luke increased his pace to match Mara's movements until he was thrusting deeply and powerfully within her moist haven. Placing his hands on her hips he pulled her body towards him in a rhythm in conjunction with his forward thrusts. They both moaned and screamed in conjunction with his thrusting motion until Luke could feel Mara beginning to shudder. He again increased his pace until he exploded within her, the intensity of their shared climax causing them to cry out in ecstasy.

Regaining his breath, Luke lowered Mara's legs and lowered himself so that his spent body was covering hers. He relished the feel of her skin against his as their breathing slowed. His hand caressed the side of her face as he lay against her. He was completely overwhelmed by what had taken place between them. He had had sex with and even made love to other women but those experiences had been nothing in comparison with this. The intensity of their coupling had driven any doubts he may have had about the future of their relationship out of his mind. They were destined to be together, forever.

"Together, forever," Mara echoed his thoughts in a voice that was barely a whisper. "I love you, Luke Skywalker, " she continued in a dreamy voice. "Always." She then closed her eyes and drifted into a deep, sated sleep.

"I love you too, Mara Jade," Luke whispered as he gently rolled off of her to lie against her side. "Always and forever." He brushed his fingertips against the side of her face as he molded their bodies together in a spooning position. Burying his face in her hair, his satisfied body also fell into a deep, restful sleep.

A couple of hours later, Luke began to stir from the feeling of something tickling his face. He opened his eyes and was confused to find himself nestled in a sea a reddish gold hair. As he raised his head to take in the gorgeous form of the hair's owner his mind raced backed to the events of a few hours earlier. Gazing intently at Mara's nude body, he was overjoyed at the fact that it hadn't been a dream. Those events had actually occurred. He and Mara had made love, no more than that they joined together in a way that was as much a spiritual experience as a physical one. The memory of what had occurred was causing his body to once again become aroused.

Luke carefully disentangled himself and rose from the bed. Mara moaned softly but did not wake. He walked back into the sitting room to retrieve the items from the table. He took the two glasses of champagne and the bowl of fruit and started back for the bedroom. As an afterthought he picked up the bottle and brought it too. He didn't want to have to get up again. Setting the items on the bedside table he tried to get back into bed without waking Mara but was unsuccessful.

Rolling over to face him, Mara gazed intently at Luke, trying to come to terms with where she was and the reality of what had occurred earlier. As happy as she was with what had happened between them, she was also somewhat overwhelmed with the intensity.

Sensing her conflicting emotions, Luke decided to lighten the moment. He reached over and pulled Mara into a sitting position placing, a pillow behind her as she leaned back against the headboard. Smiling broadly at her, he reached for one of the champagne glasses and placed it into her hand. "I thought we might take a moment to sample the more traditional dessert I brought," he teased lightly reaching into the bowl for a strawberry. He brought it to her lips and fed it to her, then brought his lips to hers to gently lick away the juice that remained there. " You are a messy eater, Miss Jade," he quipped taking his own glass from the table and drinking from it. "You will have to keep me around just to clean up after you."

"Let's see if you can do any better, Farmboy," she bantered back repeating his movements with another piece of fruit. Licking the juice from his chin, she continued smugly, "looks like we need each other, doesn't it." She brought the glass to her lips and drank quickly from it before handing back to Luke and nestling her face into his chest. "Do you think we could stay like this forever," she whispered turning to meet his gaze.

"We may have to change location but I will accept the challenge of continuing the position," Luke replied as he picked up another piece of fruit. They continued to feed each other between kisses and caresses until both the bowl and bottle were empty. They remained lounging on the bed, relishing the feelings of contentment that they felt just by being near each other. Wrapping Mara's body in his arms and nestling them together, Luke gently caressed her face and they both fell into a deep sleep.

The sunlight that began streaming through the window danced lightly across Mara's face slowly awakening her. She gently freed herself from Luke's grasp and turned to watch him sleep. His expression was one of total contentment and it brought Mara a surreal sense of peace to watch him and listen to his light rhythmic breathing. The love she felt for him was so intensely strong that she felt it would burst from her. Those feelings reignited her desires and she decided to act on them. Grinning wickedly, she decided that he had slept long enough and reached her hand between them and began lightly caressing him.

Within seconds, his shaft began to harden under her touch and he moaned softly as he opened his eyes. The sleepiness in his blue eyes immediately evaporated as his gaze met the passion filled but somewhat impish expression in her emerald ones. " Do you always awaken in such a frisky state, my love," he laughed as he began to rub his hands over her breasts. "I could easily handle this new form of chrono on a regular basis."

"Well, whether this becomes an everyday occurrence will depended on you, Skywalker, " she barbed. "You'll just have to find a way to keep me in this state." At that she joined her lips to his and kissed him deeply. It had taken only a few minutes for them to once again be overcome with desire.

But this time Mara decided she would retain control, rolling Luke over onto his back and straddling him. "This is much more fun without any troublesome clothing in the way, " she laughed drawing both of their minds back to the moment on the ship's bridge the previous morning. She wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her at that very moment. Reaching back and taking him gently in her hand she guided him into her waiting wetness as he moaned softly. She pushed on his chest with her hands to keep him still and began to move above him. Using her leg muscles she, lifted herself upward until he almost escaped her haven and then lowered herself back down upon him. She repeated these movements, moaning with each downward thrust from the intense feelings the friction was creating.

When Luke could no longer bear the intense sensations she was generating, he quickly lifted Mara off him, rolled her onto her back and reentered her in a blur of movement that took only a few seconds. Brought to such a frenzied state by her previous movements by began to thrust deeply within her as he felt himself on the brink of loosing control. The power of his thrusts was bringing her to the brink as well and they fell over the edge together.

Rolling off of her totally exhausted, he brought her face to his and kissed he passionately. "You can wake me up like that any time, Jade," he quipped, "just keep in mind what the result will be." He propped himself up on his elbow and stared lovingly into her eyes. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I can't wait until we are married."

"For once I am in total agreement with you Luke," Mara replied, returning his gloving gaze with an equally intense one. "I can't imagine my life without you but I guess I will have to be the practical one again. We really should get our butts out of bed. We need to shower, pick up supplies and get started back to Coruscant," she said somewhat sadly rolling herself into a seated position and lowering her legs to the floor.

"You can be such a party pooper, Jade," Luke moaned as he rolled himself off the other side of the bed. "But I guess people would be relatively upset if we got back two or three days later than expected and they knew it was because we had spent the time in bed." He grabbed his boxers from the floor and walked to sitting room to retrieve the rest of his clothing. "I think I should go back to my room to shower and dress so that we are not tempted to undertake any further explorations," he stated with an impish grin. He slid his boxers and pants onto his body and slid his arms into his shirt. Reaching down he picked up his boots and socks and walked back to Mara. He kissed her gently on the lips then slowly backed away towards the door. "Artoo is probably wondering what happened to me," he called back to her. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Don't rush too much, " Mara replied, "as I plan on taking a rather long shower as it is the last one I'll get for a few days."

* Practical, as always, my love,* he sent closing the door behind him. * See you soon* He removed the key card from his pocket, opened the door and entered his room. He was greeted by Artoo's scolding warbling as he rocked back and forth to emphasize his displeasure. "Sorry Two, it's not like you didn't know where I was." He proceeded into the bedroom and undressed. He showered slowly allowing extra time to relish the feel of the water cascading down his body and reflecting on the last twenty-four hours. If anyone had told him before he left for Nirauan that he loved Mara and would marry her, he would have told them they were insane. I guess it shows how long it takes some people to see what is right in front of them and how quickly life can change. He exited the shower, dried off, shaved and quickly redressed. Gathering up his things, he beckoned Artoo to follow him and quickly went out the door to return to Mara's room.

Mara moved into the refresher as Luke closed the door behind him. She turned one the water and stood under it enjoying the feel of the hot water trailing down her body. As she washed her hair, her mind was filled with thoughts similar to Luke's. How could they have not known before now that they belonged together? Well at least they were together now. As she had told Luke yesterday they had to live in the present and plan for the future. Their future. She liked the way that sounded. As she exited the shower she heard Luke enter the sitting room. * Do I need to close the door or can you be trusted * she sent naughtily.

* I'll behave, * he sent back *at least until we get back to the ship.* He walked into the bedroom and placed his things on the bed. "Oh practical one," he teased, " did you think to purchase something to put our clothes in."

"You have no faith, Skywalker," she responded sarcastically. "Of course I thought about something to put my clothes in. Whether I share will depend on how well you can grovel." Reaching on the dresser she picked up the duffel bag and tossed it on the bed.

" I bow to your superior intelligence, Miss Jade," he replied modestly. " I place myself at your mercy." With a flourish, he knelt before her in a pleading manner. As he looked up at her, his expression changed to a devilish one and he began to run his hand along the inside of her thigh. "Or maybe we could negotiate for the use of some space in your bag," he said in a husky voice.

" I do not negotiate, Skywalker," Mara snapped, "or have you conveniently forgotten that fact." Pushing on his shoulder, she caused him to land unceremoniously in a heap at her feet and began to laugh heartily. "Don't you ever forget that I am in control in this relationship, Farmboy," she quipped climbing over him and moving towards the bed.

Moving with Jedi quickness, he rose and jumped to her causing them both to fall heavily on the bed. " I'll challenge that notion anytime, Jade," he bantered as he tickled her sides. Realizing that this position was causing them both to become aroused, Luke slowly rose from the bed. " I wish we had time to continue this, my love," he said sadly, "but we really need to get going." He reached for her hand and helped her to her feet.

As Mara began to dress, Luke collected the rest of their belongings and packed them into the bag. He finished as she was putting on her boots, packing everything but her brush, and walked over and began brushing her hair. Her hair shined like a glowing red Tatooine sunset and looking at it captivated him.

Mara reached back to caress his hand as Luke continued to brush her hair. He touch was so gentle and loving that it made the power he could weld even more impressive. The galaxies only Jedi Master taking the time to do something as basic as brushing her hair. If people could see him now, she thought but stopped. No, she didn't want anyone to see this Luke he belonged only to her.

* Yes my love, * he sent lovingly into her heart and mind, * this part of me is only for you. I can think of a few other parts that I reserve only for you, * he continued naughtily, * but we won't tell them about those either. *

" I guess we had better get going," she said as she pulled his hand and the brush away from her hair. She reached back and quickly plaited it, securing it with tie from her pocket. "Grab the bag, " she said and she rose from the bed.

Luke quickly added the brush to the bag, zipped it and slung it over his shoulder as he reached to take her hand. "Do you want to get some real food for the trip home before we board the ship?" he asked.

"So do you become practical only when your stomach is involved," Mara barbed. "All teasing aside, that a good idea. We can stop in the mess area on the way to the hangar." She opened the door and they walked into the hallway with Artoo rolling close behind. Taking the lift, they arrived on the hangar deck and proceeded to the mess. They gathered up fruit, dried meats, breads, water and juice and packed them into a box. As they were preparing to leave, Mara noticed a shelf with Corellian ale. Grabbing a couple of bottles, she added them to the box. * We may want to have another celebration on the way home * she sent gaily. * I never go anywhere unprepared.*

* I knew I could count on you,* Luke sent back as he picked up the box and began walking out of the mess area. They continued walking to the ship, stopping only to drop the key cards for the rooms in the office. When they reached the ship, he entered the access code onto the remote in his pocket and the landing ramp lowered. They were beginning to walk up the ramp as they heard a voice.

" So Mara, leaving so soon, " Colin called curtly. " You sure you don't want to stay a few more days, you know how much I enjoy your company."

"Can it, Colin," Mara replied icily. "If Karrde contacts you tell him I will contact him as soon as we reach Coruscant." Turning quickly, she proceeded up the ramp without even a backwards glance. As soon as Luke boarded behind her, she sealed the landing ramp. " I really dislike that man," she snapped as she walked up to the control panel and began the start up procedure.

" I would never been able to tell if you hadn't informed me," Luke joked as he moved to her side. Placing the duffel bag and box on the deck, he pulled her into is arms. " Looks like I will have to spend some time helping you to relax again," he quipped naughtily. Taking her head in his hands he kissed her gently. Releasing her and maneuvering himself into the copilot seat he added, "but I guess that will have to wait until later."

"I'll hold you to that," she replied as she sat down at the pilot seat. Keying the communication console she began, "Altrann control, this is Builder of Vines, requesting clearance for take off."

"You are cleared for take off, Miss Jade," came the reply. "Have a safe journey to Coruscant. Altrann base out."

"Jade out," she returned as she keyed off the communication console and powered up the repulsor lifts. She smoothly raised the ship from the hangar deck and lifted off. She proceeded through the hangar doors and took the ship into the atmosphere. As the planet receded behind them, she reached for Luke's hand. " We are on are way home, Skywalker," she said with a little regret in her voice. 'Moving forward to wherever our journey takes us." The journey to our future, she silently mused as she reached up to keep in the hyperspace coordinates for Coruscant.

* The journey to our future * Luke returned her thought lovingly. * The Force will guide the path of our journey, my love. Of that I am certain. *

Squeezing his hand lovingly, Mara reached up and placed her hand on the hyperspace lever. When Luke's countdown reached zero, she pulled the lever forward and the stars again mutated into the wondrous swirls of hyperspace. They would have three days to continue their explorations of their newfound relationship. It would be a wonderful time for sure, one she was sure would definitely pass too quickly.

 

The end.


End file.
